House Of Horrors
by AbDabDoo
Summary: What happens when Katniss, Peeta and Gale are sent to live in a haunted house for a few days? Will they wind up dead, or come out as live victors? Will Peeta and Gale end up killing each other oveer Katniss' heart? Or will Gale just accept that she is a woman he simply cannot have? Read on, and may the spirits be ever in your favour.
1. Chapter 1

_'You may think this is just an average, haunted house. But it is more than that. However scared you may be, this is a challenge you cannot back out of just yet. Weapons are supplied in the store room, and remember, you must have stayed at least one night to back out. Good luck, and may the spirits, be ever in your favour.' Boomed the loudspeaker._

* * *

I looked at Peeta, then to Gale. Us three have been signed up to this by Haymitch to test their so-called 'abilities'. 'Look, This is what we're going to have to face. ' I said, Looking up at the old, haunted castle ' We know, Katniss. and we also know this won't be easy. But we need to work together. Right, Gale?' Said Peeta warily.

'Oh, yeah. Totally. Sorry, i'm kind of in my own little world. Guess im just scared.' Was Gale's short reply.

I slapped him across the face. 'Damn you Gale! We can't say that! You know thats what they want. Tell them we're scared, and they'll do even more.'

'Ok, Katniss. Calm down. Gale didn't know, he didn't have to do the hunger games.' Peeta shoots Gale a look as he cuddles me.

'Yeah, well at least i haven't had to murder anyone! You should both be ashamed of yourselves. As for Rue? Little Rue? It was probably your fault she died, Katniss.' Shouts Gale in retaliation.

'Woah... What did you just say? Why are you even shouting? Peeta spoke in your defense, and now this?' Peeta tries to hold me back, but i wriggle out the way. I stand right in front of him, with my finger on his chest. 'I suggest you snap out of it now. Unless YOU want to be the one lying on the floor dead, because the ghosts have killed you. Now, if we all stick together, we may have a chance. I'm taking the arrow's. Peeta, you take the knife. Gale, you take the...erm... anything.' I walk back over to Peeta and hug him tight, as if trying to make Gale jealous. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

'Come on then. Let's get inside.' Said Peeta smoothly. When walking up the path I can't help but notice stone statues... of people. But they looked different, like they were moving. I took the knife in my pocket out and pushed over a statue. Immediately it jumped up, and attacked me, So I threw my knife at it, and it dropped down, stone dead. When I went to pick the knife up, I realised that on it was red blood...


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta was in the kitchen making something 'edible', Gale was writing in a notepad, and I'm sat here, twiddling my thumbs like an idiot. As I have been for the past hour or so. 'Peeta! Whats for dinner?' I shouted through.

'I don't know, all I can find are a few peppers and some slightly dusty pork chops.' He yelled back.

'Well make peppers and pork chops! No big deal!' I replied vaguely.

'It's not that simple, I can't find an oven!' He protested. I walked through, looked around, and opened a cupboard door.

'There you go, VOILA. AN OVEN.' I said ever so quite loudly.

'GUYS, IS THERE A CHEF HERE?' Screamed Gale from the dining room.

'No! It's just us, remember?' I replied.

'Just... There's someone else here... But the thing is... It, they, even, don't look 100% alive...' He screamed again. Peeta and I burst into the dining room to find a strange creature approaching him. It was small, and slightly green. It had a good bit hair, and it was long, greasy, and jet black. However, we soon realised that it had a fringe... That covered it's eyes. But it then came to conclusion it didn't have eyes, which really freaked me out.

'Who's this then? Tall... Good looking... Slightly run down, but never mind...' It said. Gale stared at it, and it said once again,

'Very handsome actually. And those eyes... blue, blue, eyes...'

'Who are you, and what do you want?' I said, terrified, but not willing to show it.

'I? Who am I? Ah, that is a question I have been asked many a time. I am Lokku, and I want your friend, for my potion. His eyes are the exact colour.' Was the mystical reply we got.

'Well... That's a shame, because you can't have him.' Peeta said.

'Oh, is that so?' The thing said menacingly.

'Yes, that... that is... yes...' We said, confused. The creature took out a knife and made it's way to Gale. I pushed Gale out the way, yielding a sword that had been on the wall, and pinted it at the creature's throat.

'Back! Back, thou foul beast!' I exclaimed, not so frightened for myself, But for Gale, and Peeta. I took the sword, and slit its throat, then cut off it's head, with no hesitation. It had tried to run away, but after being in the hunger games, I had developed some tactics. However, as soon as had I killed it, the loudspeaker once again spoke.

'Congratulations on killing Lokku, but that is not your quest completed, as more monsters, ghouls and feinds will come your way. So be afraid, and may the spirits, be ever in your favour.' But I didn't need to take their word for it, because, we were blissfully unaware that behind us was a ten foot venomous snake behind us, poised and ready to pounce...


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so this chapter is quite jumpy, so in order of POV: **

**Katniss, **

**Gale,**

**Peeta,**

**Gale,**

**Katniss.**

* * *

'Well, that was cheerful.' Peeta says, but stays in the same place, in case another message is sounded.  
'Well, I'm quite hungry.' Gale stretches his arms. 'So, I'm gonna look for food.' He turns round, and there it is, the snake, poised. It lunges at him, and as Gale tries to run, it bites him in the ankle. Luckily, before it can cause any more harm, I swing the sword and cut off its head.

* * *

The pain... It's excruciating. It's traveling through my body, like being shot multiple times. 'DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN OOOOWWWWW!' I exclaim. '&% !'  
'GALE! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!' Says Katniss.  
'Sorry, It's just that it's excruciating, and I can't help it.' I say, struggling. I sit down on the musty sofa, and lay down, to check the bite. It is hardly bleeding, which I must admit, I am extremely surprised at. 'Th-tha-thanks K-Katniss For cut-cutting of its h-head.' The pain is unbearable, and I can barely speak. The pain has gone up to my legs now, and I don't think I'll be moving any time soon. Katniss is raking for bite medicine, and Peeta is "reassuring me" everything will be OK, and that Katniss will find something.

* * *

Gale managed to get bitten by a snake. I'm not sure which type, but, hopefully he will be OK. He's a key element to Me and Katniss' survival, so I'm doing my best to reassure him. 'Gale, it's going to be fine, I promise. KATNISS! DIDN'T YOU MOTHER GIVE YOU SNAKE BITE CREAM? I THINK IT WAS A JALOTTI, AND HE COULD DIE WITHIN AN HOUR. It's OK, Gale, Katniss is coming.' I say, and then remember where the solvent is. 'KATNISS, THE CREAM IS IN YOUR POCKET!' She comes running through, holding it. She quickly applies it to the wound.  
'Gale, this WILL hurt, but do not move, ok? You have been badly poisoned, and if we don't get this applied soon, you will die. OK?' Katniss says sternly.  
'Yes, ma'am.' He replies jokingly, but soon enough, his face is that of a man being stoned... or shot at.

* * *

The pain is _still _unbearable. I feel like saying to Katniss _'Just leave me be, let me die.' _But she would stay by my side and not hear it. Peeta is genuinely being kind. Maybe I'm just an icon in a master survival scheme of his probably am. 'Y'know, I wish th... I wish that... I mean, I wish that Katniss and I...' The words never left my mouth, because soon enough, my eyes roll into the back of my head, and I'm left there, in darkness.

I can still hear them though, checking my pulse, listening to my breathing. I think I'm alive... But I can't move my body.  
'Peeta, is he breathing? Help me, Peeta!' the sobs of Katniss were accompanied by her hugging my body tight, and hoping that I would just wake up. It's like a bad dream. Everything is there, just... I have no control over it...

* * *

I cry and cry and cry. Over an hour after Gale was bitten, he is deep asleep, and won't wake up. I don't get it. It's like he's dead, but his heart is still beating, and he is still breathing. Everything is silent, and all we can hear is the thumping of his heart. It gets slower. and slower. until eventually, it sounds as if it has... stopped. I cry some more. I hug him tight. His heart begins to beat again, as if nothing had happened... And I now realise, the person I love so badly is in my hands. I have to save him. I have to get him through. And I have to protect him form any more harm. I have to do something... If only Gale would just wake up, healthy, and unscathed, but... for now, I think... I think he's dead. I burst out crying, unknowing of what could happen next, and if Gale will pull through, or drop down dead... Dead as a doornail...


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so this is going better than I expected. A shout-out to Prosper, as she has been there for me, encouraging me. Also thanks to those taking time to read this now, I am truly grateful. BTW, I am neither Team Peeta, or Team Gale, or Team Katniss. I am Team Katniss, Team Gale _and T_eam Peeta, so I'm not going to kill people off deliberately (Prosper-the-XVIII). So, on with the chapter. In this chapter, POV order is:  
Gale  
Peeta  
Gale  
Peeta  
Derumat *OC  
Katniss**

* * *

_Well, I think I'm alive... I should be, I mean, I can hear what they're saying... And Katniss' crying. I wish I could just wake up. The pain has gone, but I still can't move. Bummer. I hate to see Katniss like that. Or hear, in this case. I wonder where Peeta is. Probably cooking dinner. I hope. I'm famished! I wonder what is for dinner... Probably those musty old pork chops. Ah, never mind. At least it's something. I'm dead if I wait any longer..._

* * *

'Katniss? Bit of help?' I say, trying to move Gale off the small armchair and onto the beautiful chaise lounges next to the doorway.  
'Sorry, Peeta, bit busy...' She replies.  
'Oh really? Doing what?'  
'OK, I'll come help. But it's your fault if we drop him' She says.  
'Fine by me, only if we don't, _you_ have to dance around with a pair of trousers on your head.  
'It is on.' She replies, with a focused face. We lift him up, and ever so carefully place him on the chaise lounges. And the best bit? I didn't drop him. HA! This is one of those moments where you wish you could afford a camera.

* * *

I could hear Katniss and Peeta talking, I think they've moved me. I don't know for sure though. I can hear laughter, and music. Sounds like an amazing time. I wish I could be alive to enjoy it, though. 'Gale, wake up! This is great fun!' Says Katniss. I want to say, '_yes, I know, but I feel dead.' _This is horrible. I feel... Numb. although numb is a lovely word. Queen of all words... Moist. King of all words... Plinth. Imagine a moist plinth. And who thought to put an 's' in lisp? Lisp, it sounds like lithsp when I say it. God, what if I never return home? What if I'm REALLY dead? Oh no...

* * *

_Damn it! I think Gale is dead... And he plays such a big part in my survival plan! Must make sure he isn't dead..._ I think to myself. It's true though. Here's my survival plan, though, in case you didn't already figure it out.

Day 1: Stick up for Katniss, make sure there's an argument.  
Night 1: Be nice to Gale, become friends.  
Day 2: Be kind to Gale, stay friends, show affection to Katniss.  
Night 2: Ask Katniss to talk, tell her about my plan, but DO NOT INVOLVE THE BIT FOR GALE.  
Day 3: Become scared out my shell, be injured badly, Monsters kill Gale, Me and Katniss escape, only slightly scathed.

So that's my plan. I just REALLY hate him. He thinks he can take the girl on fire away from me, but he can't. He can't.

* * *

Ah, new ones. lets see... A beautiful young woman and two men. Hmm... Must be Haymitch who sent them again. Time to have a little fun.  
'I am Derumat!' I say eerily. I just _love _scaring these... What-cha-call-it? Idiots. They think they can survive. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Eh no. Not with me here.  
'My skin is green, my teeth are black,  
my hair is an exclamation mark,  
my ears are red, As is my face,  
from living in this horror-filled place,' I say again, a bit more eerily and spaced out. 'Do you know who I am?'  
'Gollum, from Lord Of The Rings?' says the girl.  
'No. Two more guesses, or you and your friends are gone and dead' I say menacingly.  
'OMG! WAIT! You are Derumat!' Sais the boy. I hiss.  
'How do you know! It... It cannot be!' I exclaim, frantically. 'It burns!' My hands are hot, and I feel as if I am being burned. A loudspeaker booms.

'_Derumat, You have failed us all, and they have guessed your name. You will be punished.' _It says._  
_'No! Please! Make it stop... It burns! I'm sorry... Please!' I beg. The pain, it is excruciating. but soon enough, the eyes roll into the back of my head.

* * *

'That was strange' I say, with a confused expression on my face. Then I remember. 'GALE!' We look at each other, and run back into the living room. He is still there, stone dead as ever... Until his eyes open. But his eyes are black... Plain black.


End file.
